Nothing Can Keep Me From Loving You
by HouseHaddock
Summary: It never occurred to super popular Blaine Anderson that he could be gay. But when he's partnered with Kurt Hummel, the only openly gay kid at McKinley High, for a project, Blaine begins to question everything about himself. AU one shot. M for smut.


**This story is very AU. Blaine is and has always been at McKinley. There is no New Directions. Just go with it, okay? I was originally going to try and make this into a novel, but we all know I have no patience for that. So I decided to just make it Klaine. So yes, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the story concept.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had it made. He was one of the most popular students at McKinley High School. He was on the football team. He was dating the prettiest girl in school, Quinn Fabray. Despite being shorter than most of the other guys, he was respected.<p>

Blaine Anderson had it all.

But there was one thing about Blaine that most people didn't know. Blaine was actually incredibly confused. Whenever he was kissing Quinn, he never really felt anything. In fact, he couldn't remember feeling anything with any girl he'd kissed. He just played it off as he hadn't found the right girl yet.

That had to be it, right? It couldn't possibly be anything else… could it?

* * *

><p>"Hey Anderson!"<p>

Blaine looked up from his locker to see Karofsky and Azimio. He grinned and did some odd handshake that the football players had deemed cool. "What's up, guys?" he asked, grabbing his French book.

"We're gonna toss that gay kid in the dumpster today after school. It's all planned out. While he's on his way to his car, we're gonna ambush him and chuck him in. It's gonna be hilarious!" Karofsky said before he and Azimio fist-bumped.

Blaine's eyes immediately sought out the boy in question. His locker was across the hall. Perfect hair, perfect style, and an air of arrogance that Blaine had never seen before. Blaine didn't know his name, but he knew he didn't do anything to deserve getting tossed in the dumpster.

"I think I'll pass," he said, turning back to his books as the other boy closed his locker and walked off, unknowing of the conversation going on about him just feet away.

"What? Dude, c'mon!" Azimio whined. Blaine just rolled his eyes. Sure, he was on top of the social food chain, but he had never seen the point of tormenting others, just for the sake of doing it. Unfortunately, his passing on every opportunity to do just that was not going unnoticed by the jocks that he was generally surrounded with.

Thankfully, before anything more could be said about it, Quinn was bouncing up to him, her Cheerios uniform standing out in the crowded hallway, her ponytail swishing to a stop as she wrapped her arms around Blaine.

"Hi…" she said with a cute smile. Blaine just leaned in and kissed her.

He didn't feel anything, but he brushed that aside as being normal. A person wasn't really supposed to feel anything until they found the one right? Blaine knew Quinn wasn't the one, he just enjoyed her company.

"You want to skip class? Coach Sylvester cancelled practice. Said there was some sort of emergency, so I'm free," Quinn whispered in Blaine's ear, swirling her finger around his chest lightly. The two jocks made some indecent noises and walked off, leaving the couple alone. Blaine looked at Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm doing bad enough in French as it is. I need to get my grades up, or I'm off the team, you know that," he said. Quinn sighed and pouted, but Blaine just shook her off. French was actually the only subject he wasn't doing well in. He was much more versed in Italian and French was just too confusing for him.

Blaine closed his locker and smiled apologetically at Quinn. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said, before kissing her cheek and walking to the French classroom. He walked in and went straight to the back, as usual. The kid from earlier was sitting in the middle of the room.

Blaine stared a moment to stare at the boy. He was just so… different. Blaine couldn't understand why anyone would want to stick out so much.

But then again, he wished he was brave enough to be himself like that.

The boy turned and looked at him, giving him an extremely bitchy expression. Blaine's eyes widened and he looked away quickly. The teacher walked in, saving him from anymore awkwardness.

"Bonjour, classe," she said, setting her bag on top of the desk. "For our less lingual students, that means 'Hello, class.' It's become quite apparent to me that some of you are not doing as well as you should be. So I have something fun and exciting planned!" When no one looked mildly excited, she sighed and went on. "I have set you up in pairs of a partner assignment. Together you will create two characters. You will create their names, their life stories, all of which needs to be of French descent. You will also create a dialogue between the two characters, completely in French and recite it to the class. You will also be prepared to answer questions in French," she explained. There was a collective groan from the class.

"That is so much work though!" someone shouted out. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"I'm giving you a month to work on this. I won't be giving a whole ton of class-time though, so I suggest if you have any problems with your partner, you get over it. Now, I already have the pairs set. Blaine Anderson-"

Blaine looked up, his eyes full of fear. This was probably the worst assignment he'd ever received.

"Since you've been doing the worst in this class, I'm pairing you up with Kurt Hummel, my best student," she said. Blaine's brows knitted together, until the boy he had previously been staring at turned and looked at him. Blaine gulped and forced out a small smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back towards the front.

The rest of the pairs were assigned, then the teacher told them to get together with their partner and start figuring out what they wanted to do for it. Since Kurt was sitting alone, Blaine took it upon himself to get his things and go sit beside him.

"Hi," Blaine said, smiling softly. Kurt just gave him a strained smile that didn't reach his eyes and nodded. "My name is-"

"I know who you are," Kurt said, cutting Blaine off. "And up until ten minutes ago, I'm pretty sure you didn't even know my name."

"Well, I-"

"Look. We were assigned to do this project together, so for a month, we're stuck. But once that month is up, we're going back to what we were ten minutes ago. Me being the kid that everyone tosses into dumpsters, and you being the one that didn't even know my name. Got it?" Kurt looked at Blaine with the most serious expression Blaine was sure he had ever seen.

"I don't see what's so wrong with trying to at least get along. I mean, we could potentially be friends, I-"

Kurt glared at Blaine, his eyebrows drawn together. "Friends? Where have you been? What planet do you live on? We'll be civil, but we won't be friends. Get over that little dream right now," he said, before pulling out a sheet of paper and writing down his number and email. "Text me, don't call. We'll work out something of a schedule for working on this project."

Blaine nodded somewhat dejectedly as Kurt talked. He didn't understand why he was feeling so… hurt over this. It didn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>"You're working with homo explosion?" Karofsky shouted, walking up to Blaine's locker halfway through the day. Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to happen.<p>

"Yes, I'm working on a class assignment with Kurt Hummel. It's not a big deal," he said, grabbing his history textbook.

"Dude, you're gonna catch the gay from that fairy!" Karofsky snapped. Blaine slammed his locker shut and looked up at the hulking football player.

"Look, it's a class assignment. If I don't do it, I'm going to fail, then I kiss football goodbye. So back the fuck off, okay? And homosexuality isn't a communal disease, Karofsky. It's not something you can catch. So why don't you back off Kurt?" he retorted, before walking off.

Kurt Hummel fell into step with him.

"What was that about?" he asked. Blaine looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm going to prove to you I'm not just some asshole jock," he said, before walking into his history classroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt worked out a schedule. They'd alternate who would go to whose house after school each day. At first, Kurt was pretty tense when he went to Blaine's. He was convinced that he was going to get cornered. But Blaine showed him that he was safe.<p>

So slowly, Kurt began to get comfortable around Blaine. When it was just the two of them, they were both so different. Kurt found himself smiling more. Blaine found himself… not feeling confused for the first time in his life.

But then, things started getting weird.

After the first week of working with Kurt, Blaine started to have weird dreams. Dreams he didn't understand, but would wake up extremely hard from. In the dreams, he would touch Kurt's face and Kurt would blush. Then they would both lean in and kiss.

And Blaine would wake up with the worst morning wood he ever had.

Looking at Kurt at first was hard. He didn't understand why this was happening. He had never had a dream like that about a girl that made him wake up with the same… physical reaction.

Once he got over the initial shock of having dreams like that about Kurt, he passed it off as nothing. Dreams weren't supposed to make sense. And when the dreams started breaching more…. Sexual things… Blaine just passed it off as normal teenage dreams.

Dreams that no one needed to know about.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine…" Kurt whimpered, the sound almost musical to Blaine's ears. He smiled down at Kurt, running his fingers along the porcelain skin, his cock twitching with interest as his eyes drank in the boy beneath him.<em>

_Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt fully, moaning softly against the other boy's lips. Kurt sat up to deepen the kiss. Blaine pulled away._

"_Kurt…. I want you inside of me…" he whispered. Kurt stared up at him, before smiling and nodding. He sat up and grabbed the lube. Blaine laid down on his back and spread his legs. Kurt sat in between them._

_He lubed up his fingers and gently pressed one into Blaine's hole, slowly filling him with the digit. Blaine gasped loudly and shut his eyes. "More, Kurt…" he whined softly. Kurt obliged by moving the one finger in and out a couple of times, before pressing a second one in. Blaine was writhing and whimpering as Kurt started to move them in a scissor motion, stretching Blaine. "Kurt, please… I need you…"_

_Kurt pulled his fingers out and bit his lip. He didn't know if Blaine was stretched enough, and he didn't want to hurt him. But he nodded and coated his cock with lube, before grabbing Blaine's thighs and pulling them up around his waist._

"_Just relax…" he whispered to the curly haired boy beneath him. Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. Kurt took a deep breath and guided his cock into Blaine's entrance._

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with a gasp, his cock aching and throbbing painfully. Sure, there had been a dream hand job or blowjob, but full-blown sex? Blaine was not prepared for this. What was going on with him?<p>

It had been three weeks since the start of their French project. There was only one week left. Blaine didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. And when he closed his eyes every night, Kurt took over his dreams.

He was also taking over Blaine's customary shower jerk.

Blaine got out of bed and ran into his bathroom, turning on the water in the tub and stripping off his pajamas quickly. He stepped under the spray, sighing as he let the water run over his body and through his unruly curls.

He wanted to just stand there and enjoy the warm water forever, but he had other matters to attend to.

Blaine looked down at his erection. He gripped it and started stroking it slowly, leaning back against the wall. He tried thinking about Quinn. Her gorgeous face, her beautiful hair, her great body. Her…. Boobs. But none of it was working. In fact, that made it soften slightly.

Blaine winced. He knew he would need to go in a different direction with this.

He peaked out of the shower at the clock on the wall. It was Saturday, but his parents were never home. They would definitely be gone at this time. But Kurt was coming over in an hour to work on the project.

At least Blaine was alone at the moment.

Leaning back against the wall again, Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gripped the base of his cock lightly, before beginning to pump his fist over it again. "_Kurt_…." The name slid off his tongue much easier than he thought it would have, and he was so turned on just from hearing it. He started moving his hand faster, his mind instantly going to work. He imagined that his hand was Kurt's hand… That Kurt was watching him fall apart like this.

Kurt's hand, changed to Kurt's mouth and Blaine was fisting his cock so fast his head was spinning. One last moaning of Kurt's name sent him over the edge and he was coming hard.

He slumped against the wall and slid down to sit. He had just gotten off to the idea of a guy sucking his cock. A guy. Not a girl.

"What is going on with me?" he questioned, pulling his knees up to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late! My dad almost burnt down the kitchen trying to make brunch," Kurt said as he walked into Blaine's house. Blaine just nodded, biting his lip. He'd been having a hard enough time looking at Kurt as it was…. Now it was torture.<p>

"It's fine," Blaine whispered, shutting the door behind the other boy. They walked up in silence to Blaine's room. Kurt set his bag down on Blaine's bed and raised a brow at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Blaine looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine responded with a smile. Kurt looked a little unconvinced, but pushed that aside anyways. He pulled out his laptop and they both sat down on the floor, leaning against Blaine's bed, getting to work immediately.

Blaine kept sneaking glances at Kurt. He couldn't help it. He was like… enamored by the other boy. The way his hair was perfectly coifed. How beautiful his profile was. The way his eyes would shine and would change colors depending on his mood.

Blaine had never found someone so attractive… And that scared him. He was attracted to Kurt Hummel.

Kurt glanced up out of the corner of his eye. "Can I help you?" he asked with a soft laugh. Blaine blushed and looked away. Kurt went back to his work.

Blaine bit his lip. "Kurt?" Kurt looked up at him with a brow raised.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Have…. Have you ever… Kissed someone?"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together slightly. He bit his lip, before looking back at his computer. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Blaine sighed. "I have… I've kissed a lot of girls. But… I've never… Felt anything from it. What does that say about me?" he asked, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt bit his lip.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person," he suggested. Blaine stared at him.

"Maybe…" he whispered. Kurt flushed and looked away. Blaine didn't though. His mind was working over time. He was trapped in this haze of Kurt. All he could see was Kurt.

Kurt looked back at him. Blaine blinked and before he realized what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Kurt's. His hand moved to Kurt's cheek, cupping it gently.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. Blaine wasn't pushing Kurt into anything, and if Kurt wanted to back out, Blaine would let him. But Blaine did know what he was feeling. The best way to describe it: _fireworks_.

When Blaine pulled back from the kiss, the smile on his face was probably the most genuine smile that ever graced his features. He touched his lips and it all seemed to make sense. Something finally made sense to Blaine. He didn't like girls… That's why kissing them never did anything for him. But kissing Kurt…

So that meant he was…

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when Kurt jumped up and stuffed his things into his messenger bag. Blaine's brows knitted together. "Kurt? What's wrong?" he asked, getting up.

"I need to go, I'll email you about the assignment later," Kurt said, avoiding looking at Blaine. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, only to have Kurt jerk away from his touch. Blaine's eyes widened.

"K-Kurt…."

Kurt turned and glared at Blaine. There were tears in his eyes. "You have some nerve! Seriously? Did the football players put you up to this?" he asked. Blaine put his hands up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm open for straight guys wanting to experiment with their sexuality! I've never been kissed before Blaine, and you just took that away from me! I can't believe I ever thought you were different!"

"Kurt, I am!"

Kurt glared. "Just leave me alone. I'll finish the assignment and email you your part. Then we won't have to do this again, and you can go back to being popular and on top of the world and I can go back to being invisible." With that, Kurt ran out of Blaine's room. Blaine followed, but Kurt was faster. Before he knew it, Kurt was in his car and driving away from Blaine's house.

It wasn't until Kurt's car was no longer in sight that Blaine realized he was crying.

* * *

><p>Ever since the kiss, Blaine has been able to think of nothing else. True to his word, Kurt had finished the assignment and emailed Blaine his part, which he rehearsed. Them presenting it was the only interaction he'd had with Kurt since Kurt ran out. He'd passed thanks to Kurt's amazing French, but it wasn't a satisfying win.<p>

The dreams started to become more intense. Intense to the point where Blaine was coming in his sleep as he came in his dreams, either from Kurt fucking him or him fucking Kurt.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He stared at Kurt any chance he got, getting caught often by the other boy. But Kurt wasn't the only one catching him…

Rumors were flying. Blaine's reputation was going down the toilet, but he honestly couldn't give a fuck. He didn't care about his reputation anymore. The only thing he cared about anymore was…

His locker slammed shut and he clenched his teeth, turning to look at the person who had done such a thing. Quinn was standing there, glaring at him. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Well I was getting my books, but you know, it's cool, I can just magically pull them through the locker door," Blaine retorted, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be stupid, Anderson! Do you know what people are saying about you? I don't know how to defend you, considering I never see you anymore! I mean, Blaine, what am I supposed to think? I'm your girlfriend-"

"You know what, Quinn? You used to be so nice. What happened to that girl?" Blaine asked, before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, because you're not my girlfriend anymore."

"What?" Quinn's eyes were wide with rage.

"I have no interest in dating you anymore." Blaine opened his locker, grabbed the books he needed, then slammed it shut. He gave Quinn one last look and shook his head, before starting down the hall.

He hadn't even gotten that far from his locker when he was violently shoved into the row of lockers.

"Watch where you're walking, fag!" Karofsky yelled as he and Azimio high fived and disappeared around the corner. Blaine stared after them in shock, before noticing everyone in the hall was staring at him.

Everyone… Including Kurt, whose jaw was slightly dropped and his eyes looked glazed over.

Blaine pulled his gaze from Kurt's and got up off of the floor. He picked up his fallen books, allowed himself one last look at the students surrounding him, and then he ran.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the back steps of the school, praying that no one followed him. He didn't want anyone to see him. Of course, he didn't seem to have any luck lately. He heard the back door open and looked over to see Santana Lopez sitting beside him. For a brief moment, he was terrified. Santana was generally feared around the school because of her intense demeanor, but there was nothing fierce about the expression on her face. In fact, she looked like she was sad.<p>

"They can never just let anyone off easy, can they?" she asked, shaking her head. Blaine just stared at her. She smiled slightly. "Don't worry Frodo, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just…" She looked down.

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. "You just what?"

Santana looked back up. "I know what you're going through. People don't know this, but… I'm a lesbian… You're actually the only person that knows. The only _straight_ I am is straight up bitch."

Blaine's eyes widened. That was just… not what he was expecting at all. "But you've-"

"Slept with basically every guy in this school? Yeah, I'm aware. It took me a long time to figure out. I never… felt anything with any of those guys and then… I realized that… I'm in love with Brittany," Santana explained. Brittany Pierce was probably the dumbest girl in the school, but she was the sweetest. And now that Santana mentioned it, Blaine could see her in love with Britt, considering how protective she was of the tall blonde.

"But I don't know if I'm-"

"Blaine, don't lie to me. My BS-detector is so good, I'm having it patented."

Blaine smiled at that. "Look… I'm just… confused…"

"Blaine, when you kissed Quinn or any other girl, did you ever feel anything? Because honey, I've heard the 'looking for the right person' excuse a million times, and it just doesn't apply. Kissing is supposed to feel good every time, unless you're not attracted to the person you're with. Any guy that doesn't feel anything while kissing Quinn Fabray is definitely gay."

Blaine looked away. He hadn't actually been able to say the word to himself. Sure, Karofsky had called him a fag, but he'd been called that before, though not under the same circumstances.

Santana cocked her head to the side. "Have you ever kissed a guy, Blaine?" she asked. Blaine froze for a brief moment, before nodding. Santana's brow rose.

"Who?"

Another moment of silence.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Really now?" Blaine looked up to see Santana smiling. "I'm actually not surprised at all. Everyone sees the way you look at him. That's why the rumors started. Someone noticed the way you were watching him," she said.

"I guess it's not really a rumor…" Blaine commented absentmindedly.

"Look, Blaine, you don't have to hire the pride parade and come out tomorrow. I still haven't come out yet, except to you. But you do need to talk to Kurt. I mean… Do you like him?" Santana asked. Blaine looked up at her.

"I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out to his car later after school than usual. A loud groan sounded from his throat when he saw the words "BUTT BOY" scratched into the side of his vehicle. How would he explain this to his incredibly conservative parents?<p>

He had just opened the door when an arm appeared and slammed it shut. Blaine turned around to see Karofsky, Azimio, and some of the other football players standing over him.

"H-Hey guys…" Blaine said shakily, waving lightly. The guys all glared. "What's up?" he asked, trying to make himself seem as confident as possible.

"We knew working with that homo would give you a bad case of the gay," Azimio said, his voice dark and threatening. It was Blaine's turn to glare.

"You're all assholes. Kurt is a person and he doesn't-"

Blaine's words with cut off with a hard punch to the face. Blaine fell back against the car and slid to the ground, his vision spinning. He could feel the blood dripping from his nose and the sensation made him nauseous.

"Consider that your first warning, Anderson," Karofsky said, before they all stomped off. Blaine whimpered and pushed himself up, gently touching a finger to his nose. He winced. It wasn't broken, thank god, but it hurt like hell.

Blaine heard more footsteps approach and quickly covered his head with his arms, wanting to protect himself from any more blows and possible brain damage.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head shot up at the angelic voice that couldn't possibly belong to one of his attackers. Kurt was standing over him, his eyes widen upon seeing the blood covering his face and shirt.

Kurt kneeled down beside the other boy and opened his messenger bag. He dug around inside for a moment, before pulling out a packet of moist towelettes. Blaine couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his features.

The slightly taller boy opened the packet and pulled out one of the towelettes, carefully dabbing it against Blaine's skin. Blaine stared at him, noticing that Kurt was avoiding his eyes.

"Kurt, look at me…" he whispered. Kurt didn't stop his movements.

"I am looking at you, Blaine," he responded, giving Blaine an apologetic look as he dabbed too close to Blaine's nose and he hissed in pain.

"No… Really look at me."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. The two of them locked gazes, neither willing to back down at this point. Blaine noticed pain in Kurt's gorgeous blue-green-gray eyes.

"Kurt, I-"

Kurt shook his head. "Save it, Blaine. I don't want to hear it. I get it, you're sorry, you shouldn't have kissed me, it didn't mean anything-"

"Kurt, it did mean something! It meant _everything_!" Blaine stared at Kurt, but Kurt looked away from his eyes and continued to clean off his face. He didn't say anything, which was agonizing to Blaine. "Please… Say something…" he pleaded. Kurt ignored him, opening his bag again and getting another pack of moist towelettes out. He took Blaine's hand and placed the packet on his palms.

"I got most of it off, but I'm not going to do your nose. I suggest getting it checked out. It doesn't look broken, there's no bruising around your eyes, so I don't think you got hit directly in the nose. Still, you should get it checked out," he explained, before standing and putting his messenger bag strap around his shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Good luck, Blaine…" Kurt added in a whisper, before turning and walking off towards his car.

Neither boy saw the other start to cry.

* * *

><p>The bullying escalated from there. It became a daily thing for Blaine to be shoved into lockers or have some obscenity screamed at him. At first it sucked, but he was learning to ignore it. Besides, the more the jocks did to him, the less they did to Kurt.<p>

Kurt watched Blaine get tortured each day. It was so much worse than what they used to do to him. Maybe because Blaine had sort have been one of them.

He didn't like this. But he didn't know what to do to change it.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked past him dejectedly. His face, hair and shirt were stained with a red substance. Slushies. The jocks had discovered that the frozen beverages were particularly fun to throw at the losers of the school. A big part of Kurt wanted to go after him, but the other part stopped him from doing so, instead reaching for the hairspray in his locker.

Santana walked up behind him and snatched the can away before Kurt could spray it onto his hair. Kurt turned and glared at her.

"Give it back, Satan!" he snapped. The devilishly beautiful girl just smiled.

"Satan? That's original," she deadpanned. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the can.

"What do you want?"

"You need to talk to Blaine. Ignoring him and watching him take all the crap you used to take is just wrong and you know it," Santana said, her tone suddenly very stern. Kurt raised a brow.

"What, are you and Blaine besties now?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes. Santana rolled her eyes and took a step closer to him.

"Listen here, Lady Lips; Blaine is a great guy, and you've chosen to assume that the only reason he kissed you was to test his sexuality or mess with your head. I'm sure your Elfin-like ears will hear me when I say that that is not the case. I suggest you get over yourself and talk to him. Chances are, you'll like what you hear," Santana explained in a harsh whisper, before grinning and walking off, swaying her hips.

Kurt watched her walk off before looking up to see Blaine emerge from the bathroom, his shirt wet, as well as his curls. Kurt had never seen someone look so… broken.

In that moment, Kurt Hummel made a very important decision.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been able to hide the abundance of stained shirts, now that his attackers were going after him daily. He refused to let anyone do his laundry, just in case they came upon either the slushie or bloodstains.<p>

But really, he just thanked whatever deity existed that his parents were never home to actually seen the stains.

He had just pulled off the stained shirt and was planning on taking a shower, when the doorbell sounded throughout the house. "Shit…" he groaned, grabbing what he hoped was a clean shirt and pulling it on as he ran out of his room and down the stairs. He threw open the door to see Kurt standing there.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at his shirt and put his hand over his mouth, obviously trying to suppress laughter.

"Blaine, your shirt…" he said, motioning to it with his hand. Blaine looked down to see that he had put it on backwards… and inside out. His cheeks flushed immediately.

"Crap…" he muttered, before pulling it off and fixing it. He glanced up to see that Kurt's entire face was red, which only made Blaine blush more. "Sorry, I just… Um… Would you like to come in?" he asked, motioning into the house. Kurt nodded and stepped inside. Blaine started for the stairs.

"I would rather we do this down here…." Kurt suddenly said, stopping Blaine in his tracks. He was confused, but he nodded and led Kurt into the living room. They both sat down on the couch.

"So what's this about, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at the other boy with concern. Kurt thought that it was rather comical, especially after how rude Kurt had been to Blaine since he kissed him.

"I just want to know if the rumors are true, Blaine. I… I just need to know," Kurt said. Blaine sighed.

"The truth? Well that's easy, Kurt… You think I kissed you because I was experimenting or some bullshit like that. Or that I was playing some joke on you… I'm sure you can tell that no one put me up to kissing you. And… Maybe kissing you was an experiment in a way, and that's awful to say, but… I just needed to know something for myself," Blaine explained, trailing off and looking down at the floor. Kurt raised a brow.

"And what did you discover?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked back up at him.

"Kurt… Kissing you made me discover a lot of things… A lot of things about myself. When I kissed you… It was like something finally made sense for once! I felt like I was truly myself for once in my life, like I was actually comfortable with myself for the first time ever. I didn't like kissing girls because… I don't like girls. At all… Now all those empty feelings… My intense love for musical theatre… Those random boners in the locker room… The need to defend you whenever I possibly could… All those things suddenly made sense. When I kissed you, it was literally like fireworks. I never believed that that could actually happen, but it did! With you. All that time we spent together, I started… I started thinking about you constantly and dreaming about you-"

"You dreamt about me?" Kurt asked, cutting Blaine off. Blaine blushed deeply, and Kurt blushed upon seeing it. "What kind of dreams?"

"Sexy dreams…"

Blaine didn't think it was possible for someone's entire body turn red, but Kurt seemed to constantly defy logic.

"You had sex dreams about me?" Kurt asked slowly, his eyes wide. Blaine bit his lip and nodded. "Well… fuck…" Kurt whispered, a small smile playing at his lips. "Continue."

"Kurt, I could barely look at you when we were working on our project, because all I kept thinking about was how much I wanted to kiss you. And then… I just had to. I was so consumed with my need to. I tried to make you feel like you could pull away at any moment… I didn't want you to feel like I was forcing you or anything…"

"You didn't."

"I don't want Quinn, Kurt. I don't want any girl. I want you," Blaine said softly. He wanted to reach out and take Kurt's hand, but he refrained. He was going to do this right and that meant not pushing Kurt in any way.

Kurt stared at him. "Before I can tell you how I feel, I need to hear you say it," he said. Blaine's brows furrowed.

"Say what?"

"I think you know what."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down. He had to say it at some point. This time, he reached out and took Kurt's hand softly. Kurt didn't stop him, so he took that as a good sign. He took a deep breath and looked back up, meeting Kurt's gaze.

"I'm gay."

It had been surprisingly easier to say than Blaine thought. And it felt like such a weight off of his shoulders. But he also figured it was easy because it was to Kurt. Anyone else, and it wouldn't be such a walk in the park.

"Thank you for saying it, Blaine," Kurt said, his smile growing. "Now would you please kiss me again? Because I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he wasted no time. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's, cupping his cheek with one hand softly. Kurt softly kissed back, his hand moving up to rest on Blaine's arm. The fireworks were back, but this time, Kurt wasn't pulling away.

They kissed lazily for a few moments, both of the pulling away at the same time, staring into each other's eyes.

Kurt was the first one to speak up. "I'm sorry about the way I acted… I just… I was convinced that you were just trying to make a fool out of me or something. Things like this just don't happen," he said softly.

"Kurt, I would never do something to hurt you… I may have been a jock, but I was never into the whole 'torture Kurt Hummel' bit. I couldn't outright defend you, because well… You've seen what those guys do… But I did try to protect you. I never participated in hurting you. I'm sorry I didn't help you better… Why couldn't I have figured out who I am earlier? I still don't fully understand why it took so long," Blaine explained. Kurt took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, you mentioned that your parents aren't the most open-minded people. And the kids we attend school with aren't exactly jumping at the chance to don a rainbow and march in the Pride Parade. You probably just convinced yourself, maybe even a long time ago, that you couldn't be gay. You had to be straight, because that was what your survival instincts told you to do."

Blaine considered what Kurt said for a moment. It actually made a lot of sense. He had always been taught that being gay was horrible thing. And then he got into high school and was constantly hearing words like "gay" and "fag." He didn't know he was gay, but something inside of him must've just put up the defenses anyways.

"You're right… You're always right," Blaine whispered, smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back. "So… What now?" he asked. Kurt leaned back with a thoughtful expression.

"Well… I'm assuming that you're not comfortable with coming out right away, which I completely understand. It took me sixteen years to come out. So, here's what we can do…" Kurt grinned and Blaine raised a brow. "We could just… lie low for a while… Date in secret?" Blaine opened his mouth to object, but Kurt put his finger on Blaine's lips. "It would only be temporary. Until you either come out, or we get the opportunity to leave."

Blaine sighed softly. "We're only juniors though, so that's over a year from now and I just… You deserve better than that… After everything you've been through… You deserve someone you can walk down the halls with, holding hands, being able to kiss…" he whispered. Kurt kissed him softly.

"Blaine, even if you were out, we wouldn't be able to do those things. It will get better… I promise. We just have to be patient," he said, caressing Kurt's cheek. Blaine smiled and nodded, before leaning in again.

* * *

><p>After a few days, some of the best days Blaine had ever had behind closed doors, the attacks on Blaine started to decrease. They didn't stop completely, but because there was no physical proof that Blaine was gay, the jocks let up a bit. Unfortunately, that meant that Kurt was now taking the hits, something Blaine hated.<p>

"Don't worry about me, Blaine. I'm used to it. It's worth it if I'm not cleaning blood off of you every night," Kurt had said with a soft laugh. That didn't do anything to ease Blaine's mind.

Despite his worry, he and Kurt were able to retain some normalcy, at least when they were alone. They spent most of their time at Blaine's house, since his parents were never home and they could be alone. The couple of times his parents came home early, they were able to pass it off as working on a project, though there were some close calls (thankfully Blaine's mother hadn't noticed that Kurt's shirt was backwards).

But at school, they kept their distance. Blaine hated it. He wanted to be able to hold Kurt and whisper in his ear and sit next to him in the classes that they shared, but he couldn't.

Sometimes when Blaine was at his locker, he'd glance across the hall and lock eyes with Kurt. They would just share a small, quick smile, before they would both turn and go on with what they were doing. It helped to know that once school was over, Kurt's lips would be on his.

It was generally the only thing that got Blaine through each day.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled as Blaine pressed kisses along the column of his neck. "Blaine!" he said, halfheartedly pushing his secret boyfriend away. Blaine just grinned and nibbled on his skin, causing Kurt to gasp loudly. "Well, if you insist on not letting me get any homework done…" Kurt closed his book, then pushed Blaine back onto the bed, kissing him hard. Blaine kissed back, happy to have fully distracted Kurt.<p>

They kissed for a few minutes, until Kurt pulled away, causing Blaine to whimper softly. Since the start of their more physical relationship, Kurt held an intense power over Blaine. The discovery that kissing Kurt was far more pleasurable than kissing any girl had ever been and would ever be was one that brought out a lot of physical desires in Blaine that he didn't even know.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

"Hmm?" Blaine mused, licking his lips as he stared at Kurt's lips. Kurt laughed and snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's eyes, causing him to look up. Blaine jumped, then blushed and smiled apologetically.

"When are your parents coming home?" Kurt asked.

"Um… T-They're not… Not tonight anyways…" Blaine stuttered. A light flush painted Kurt's cheeks. Blaine blushed upon seeing Kurt blush. "Why?"

Kurt ran his fingertip down Blaine's chest. "I… I want to be with you, Blaine. I want to…" he trailed off and looked down. Blaine stared for a moment, a perplexed look on his face, before his eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

Blaine and Kurt had talked about sex before, in fact, his sex dreams about Kurt had gotten even more graphic since they had started dating. But he didn't know if Kurt was ready for any of that, he had figured his boyfriend wasn't.

"Kurt… We haven't even been together that long… Are you sure?" he asked. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly, before nodding.

"Yes. I'm sure," he said. Blaine smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, but… Can I… Can I bottom?" Blaine asked, blushing deeply. Kurt blushed.

"Is there any particular reason? I mean… It's going to hurt…"

"I know, but the first time I had a full fledged dream about us being… together in that way, I bottomed. I mean, I'm not saying I won't ever top, but for some reason, I really want to bottom our first time."

Kurt smiled and caressed Blaine's face. "I won't really know what I'm doing… I mean, I don't know that much about sex."

"I don't either…. We'll learn together."

* * *

><p>Clothes were shed somewhat awkwardly. Neither boy really knew whether to go fast or slow. Blaine knew about sex, but not gay sex. Kurt really only knew the basics. It couldn't be that hard, could it?<p>

Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's naked body. He couldn't ever remember being so turned on by anyone ever. Kurt's body was lean without being gangly, pale without being pasty and honestly just perfect. And his cock… Blaine basically salivated upon seeing it. How had he ever thought he'd want anything else?

Kurt was staring at Blaine's body too. Blaine only noticed this when he glanced up and saw Kurt basically eye-fucking him. He flushed deeply, before his eyes fell back to Kurt's groin and he licked his lips. "Kurt… I just… I need to…" Blaine whimpered and fell to his knees in front of Kurt, looking up at him. "Can I?" he asked. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

Blaine stared at Kurt's cock, biting his lip. He took it in his hand and stroked his fist over it a couple times, grinning when Kurt moaned softly and shuddered under his touch. Tentatively, Blaine gently slid his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned louder.

"Oh god, _Blaine_…." he whimpered. Blaine couldn't help the brightness of his smile at that. He had never made someone moan like that and it felt so good. It also made him feel more courageous.

Blaine opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's cock. He sucked at it gently. Kurt's breathing picked up. Blaine opened his mouth more and took more of Kurt into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue along his length. Kurt groaned and before he could stop himself, he thrusted into Blaine's mouth. Blaine choked around Kurt's cock and pulled off, coughing. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry!" he said, kneeling down and putting his hands on Blaine's face. Blaine cleared his throat a couple of times and smiled at Kurt.

"Baby, don't worry about it, I'm fine. I just didn't expect that," he said. Kurt sighed.

"You choked on my cock, you're not fine. You never want to blow me ever again, do you?" Kurt asked worriedly, putting his hand on his forehead. Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, I swear I'm fine. And yes, of course I will want to suck you off again. I've never done this; it's going to take some getting used to. Next time, don't thrust into my mouth without permission, okay?" Blaine laughed softly and Kurt smiled slightly at him.

"I'm sorry… This is very awkward…."

"It wouldn't be a first time if it wasn't."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, before leaning in to kiss Blaine. Blaine kissed him back, pressing his hand to Kurt's face. Kurt pulled back after a moment. "Maybe we should move this back to the bed…" he whispered. Blaine nodded and they both stood, getting back onto the bed.

Blaine laid back. "There's uh… There's lube and a condom in the drawer…" he said, his voice cracking slightly. He pointed to the table beside his bed. Kurt smiled and nodded, before leaning over and opening the drawer. He pulled out the lube and the condom, biting his lip.

"Okay, so I know we need to prep you first, but… I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you…" Kurt whispered. Blaine blushed.

"So, um… I could do it…" Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You've… You've done that before?" he asked. Blaine blushed more.

"Yeah… Um… A couple of times…"

Kurt blushed deeply and nodded, taking a deep breath. He sat back as Blaine sat up. He grabbed the lube and squirted a little onto his fingers, spreading it around, before setting the bottle aside. Blaine took a deep breath and spread his legs, sliding his fingertip around his hole. Kurt watched with wide eyes as Blaine pressed a finger into himself with a gasp.

Kurt watched wide-eyed as Blaine's finger slid in and out of his hole. Blaine had gone from wincing to panting softly, adding another finger and stretching himself more. Kurt was practically salivating. Blaine really seemed to know what he was doing and Kurt hadn't even realized that he'd moved his hand to his own cock and was stroking it lazily.

And then Blaine gasped loudly, his face so screwed in pleasure, Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. He removed his hand from his cock.

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly started. Blaine stopped moving his hand, looking at Kurt with an alarmed expression. Kurt gulped. "If you don't stop, I'm going to explode from just the sight…" he whispered, his face flushed. Blaine's cheeks reddened and he pulled his fingers from his ass slowly, whimpering slightly at the loss.

Kurt opened the condom and rolled it onto his cock, biting his lip. Blaine smiled at him. Kurt then picked up the lube, squirted some onto his hand, and coated his cock with it. Blaine bit his lip. "So… How should we do this?" he asked. Kurt licked his lip.

"Maybe we should…. Maybe you should be on your knees… I mean-"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Blaine got on his hands and his knees, taking deep breaths. His heart was racing and Kurt wasn't even inside of him yet. Kurt got behind him and gently rubbed Blaine's back, trying to soothe him. "If it gets too much or you want me to stop…"

"I'll tell you."

Kurt leaned over Blaine and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Blaine looked back at him with a smile. "I trust you, Kurt." Kurt blushed lightly and straightened back up. He took his cock and led it to Blaine's hole, pressing it in gently. Blaine hissed at the feel, clenching his teeth. Kurt started rubbing his back again.

"Relax, Blaine…"

Blaine took a couple deep breaths and nodded. "Go ahead…" he whispered. Kurt nodded and slowly pressed more into him. Blaine whimpered, his body shaking. Kurt knew this was hurting Blaine and he hated that.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Blaine was panting heavily and leaning down on his elbows.

"Yes…. It hurts, but… But, I'm fine… Just keep going…" Blaine responded. Kurt sighed, but nodded, continuing to push into Blaine slowly, until he was completely inside of Blaine. Blaine sniffled loudly and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine? Blaine!"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Don't worry about me, okay? Just… Just wait until I say so to move, please."

"Of course."

They sat there for a few minutes; Kurt fighting the overwhelming urge to move and Blaine feeling his body adjust to the rather large intrusion. "Okay… Move…" Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and nodded, before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"Okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt pulled out and pushed back in again.

When the first moan sounded from Blaine's mouth, Kurt thought he might come on the spot. The pain had slowly withered down to almost nothing. There was still a sting, but it only added to the unadulterated pleasure that Blaine was now feeling. He decided right then and there that cock was the greatest thing in the world. Especially Kurt's cock.

How had he ever thought he was straight again?

Kurt moaned as he continued to thrust into Blaine, their bodies fitting perfectly together at this point. He wondered what he had been so afraid of before? He wasn't throwing himself around. He was connecting with Blaine in a way that they had never connected before.

Blaine was moaning and writhing beneath him, moving back to meet each of Kurt's thrusts now, the sound of their skin slapping together reverberating around the room. One particular thrust sent Kurt's cock right into Blaine's prostate, causing Blaine to basically scream.

Kurt leaned over Blaine's back and pressed kisses to his shoulder as he started moving faster. The only sounds coming from Blaine's mouth were unintelligible moans and whimpers, his back arching each time Kurt filled him. Kurt reached around him and gripped Blaine's cock, causing Blaine to gasp loudly.

"Oh god, _Kurt_…." Blaine moaned. Kurt grinned and started pumping his hand over Blaine's cock. Blaine's entire body was shaking. "I'm gonna… I'm close…" he panted.

Kurt pressed another kiss to his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. "Come on, Blaine… let go for me…" he whispered, before thrusting directly into his prostate. Blaine gasped, his back arching and he came hard, his ass clenching around Kurt as he did. Kurt came a couple thrusts after, groaning as he filled the condom.

They both collapsed against the bed as they came down. Blaine could feel the cum underneath him and grimaced slightly. That wouldn't be fun to explain if anyone saw the inevitable stain. Kurt pulled out of him and took off the condom, tying it off and dropping it in the waist basket beside Blaine's bed. He rolled Blaine onto his back and kissed his lips softly. "How was it?" Kurt asked, smiling at him.

Blaine smiled up at him. "I love you." Kurt blushed, his eyes filling with tears.

"I love you, too."

He leaned in and they kissed again.

* * *

><p>After the first time, Blaine and Kurt had gotten entirely sloppy when it came to hiding their burning passion for one another. They hadn't had sex a bunch more times, though it had happened again (and Blaine topped since they didn't see the point of a specific top or bottom).<p>

But now, if they found themselves in an empty hallway at the same time, they'd share a chaste kiss. Or if they ended up in the bathroom at the same time, they might escape into a stall for a few minutes. They even risked kissing outside of Kurt's car, after they thought everyone was gone. Despite the risks, they hadn't gotten caught.

But then, their luck ran out.

It was after school one day. Their junior year was almost through with. Kurt had slipped a note into Blaine's locker saying to meet him in the choir room after school.

So after it seemed like everyone was gone, Blaine made his way to the choir room. It was empty, aside from Kurt, who was sitting at the piano, absentmindedly pressing keys and humming to himself. Blaine watched him for a moment, before shutting the door. Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Hi…" he whispered.

"Hi…" Blaine whispered back, walking over to the other boy. Kurt stood up as Blaine approached him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt, pushing him back into the piano. Kurt giggled when his ass hit the keys and made a severely sour note fill the room. Blaine laughed with him, and pressed his lips back to Kurt's.

They didn't think about getting caught. Why would they? They were sure they were alone in the school, at least from the cruelty of their peers.

But from outside of the room, they weren't alone. David Karofsky had heard the sounds of the piano from down the hall. That was not a sound he heard often, so he decided to investigate.

The football player peered into the room to see the other two boys kissing heatedly. He recognized Kurt at once, but the other boy didn't click immediately. Then his eyes widened.

So the rumors were true.

But Karofsky didn't feel smug about this situation. In fact, he was jealous. David Karofsky had been living a lie. He only bullied Kurt so badly because he was jealous of how out and proud he was. And when the rumors started about Blaine… Karofsky had to keep up appearances. But he hated that the boys were able to have this when he wasn't.

He glared at them, before storming off. He was angry and thinking irrationally. Blaine and Kurt were blissfully unaware to the danger outside of the choir room, a place that had become a brief sanctuary for them.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into school the next day, a small on his face. He just felt good. It didn't matter what brand of torture the jocks decided to throw his way. Slushies, swirlies, dumpster tosses, he'd take them all happily. <em>He <em>was happy. He was happy and in love and nothing could bring him down.

But then again, he hadn't expected this kind of torture.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked around the halls. All over the lockers, there were fliers stating "BLAINE ANDERSON IS A FLAMING HOMO. WAS CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH KURT HUMMEL." The school newspaper, which everyone seemed to have a copy of, was displaying the same headline. People were pointing and laughing and yelling out different insults.

Blaine found Kurt's tear filled eyes. He was gaping like a fish and when he noticed that Blaine was looking at him, he mouthed "I'm so sorry." Blaine knew this wasn't Kurt's fault. Someone had seen them. Someone had seen them together and because they were so ignorant, they decided to publically out Blaine.

Blaine felt awful. He felt like his world was crashing. He hadn't wanted the world to find out like this. Word would get out around town quickly. His parents would find out. He didn't even want to think about what would happen when they found out.

He wanted to run. He wanted to take Kurt and just run and never look back.

All of a sudden, Blaine felt something sliding through his hair, over his face, and down his body. From the smell and the feel, he realized what it was. Lube. They had poured lube over his head.

His jaw dropped and tears pricked his eyes as he went to rub the slick substance from his eyes.

Azimio and some of the other football players laughed and high fived, before shoving Blaine into a locker. He hit it hard and slid down to the floor, wincing as he grabbed his arm where it'd hit the ridges. Pain was shooting through his arm and he just knew his arm was probably bleeding.

"That should be enough lube for the rest of your life, faggot!" Azimio shouted with a smug grin. People started cheering. Blaine kept his head down.

He barely registered when a voice started yelling through the hall, telling everyone to clear out and also shouting out several detention commands. Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kurt. He wrapped a towel around Blaine's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Blaine hugged back.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine… I'm so, so sorry…" Kurt whispered, his voice thick with tears. Blaine sighed softly.

"I just wanna go home, Kurt…" he whispered. Kurt nodded and helped Blaine up carefully. Together, they walked out of the school, not caring who saw anymore. It was out. It was all out.

* * *

><p>In the end, basically the entirety of the football was suspended for the action. Blaine's parents had threatened a lawsuit, which surprised him. He was pretty sure that they were in denial about him though, and didn't want any of this getting out. Either way, at least there was some redemption.<p>

Of course, with basically the whole football team suspended, that meant there was no team, which meant the school would have to forfeit games, which meant that Blaine would get tortured for causing that. He couldn't go back.

Kurt didn't want to go back either. Blaine had stayed home from school for a couple of days, and those were the worst days for Kurt. Nasty things were stuffed into his locker, ruining his books and clothes. Every minute in the hallway was spent ignoring the constant flow of slurs thrown his way or dodging what football players were left who could, and would, slam him into the lockers. And he was once again flinching every time a locker slammed shut.

Needless to say, neither boy felt safe there anymore.

So they did a little research. They couldn't stay at McKinley. They only had a little a little over a year left, yes, but they couldn't stand the constant torture, the constant fear.

Blaine's parents were easily wooed. Blaine had explained the option to them, and they were quick to agree. Sure, they may have been in denial about their son, but they did really want him to be safe, and if this was the best way to keep him safe, then they would do it.

Kurt's father would be the real challenge.

After Blaine had been publically outed, Kurt introduced Blaine to his father. Burt Hummel had welcomed him with open arms (after the initial 'What are you intentions with my son' conversation), knowing how hard it was for the both of them. Blaine really liked Kurt's father. He felt so accepted around him. It wasn't a feeling he often got around people. In fact, the Hummels were really the only people who did make him feel that way.

So while Blaine had talked to his parents alone (they were wary of Kurt, though they didn't know the real extent of the boys' relationship), he decided to help Kurt with convincing his father.

Kurt invited Blaine over for dinner one night, and the three sat down at the table to eat the amazing meal Kurt had slaved over. Conversation during dinner was limited, but once plates were cleaned and placed in the sink, Burt looked at both boys pointedly.

"Okay, what's this all about?" he asked, looking between his son and his son's boyfriend. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. Kurt looked back at his father.

"Dad, Blaine and I have decided that we aren't safe at McKinley anymore. So we wanted to talk to you about another option," Kurt started. Burt raised a brow.

"I'm listening…" he said. Blaine took a deep breath and pulled a brochure out of his back pocket, setting it on the table and smoothing it out.

"Sir, have you ever heard of Dalton Academy?" he asked, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>So yes, that is the end. I know, that's an odd place to end it, but this is far too long as it is, and that's just how I wanted to end it. It's safe to assume that yes, Klaine does go to Dalton and then they go to college and get married and all that cute stuff. Anyways, please review. I don't generally ask for reviews, but this took so long to write and it was a lot of hard work and I would just really love to know what people think about it. I really hope you all enjoyed it!<em>


End file.
